My first and my last
by WolfLover4ever13
Summary: Kira and Scott always had really strong feelings for each other but one night on a camping trip those feeling intensify.
1. Feelings

Kira's POV

As I lay there starring into his eyes I can't help it but I only see pain and I can't help but wonder if that pain is because of me and my mom. My mom especially for bringing the Oni to Beacon Hills and him having to watch one of his best friends die in while laying in his arms because of me and my mom.

Scott's POV

What's wrong Kira? When I look into your I can't help but think that all I see is pain, and I can't help but feel that that pain is my fault. Kira do you honestly think that I'm in pain because I'm not, and do you really that that I feel pain while I'm kissing you touching you and laying here with you. I am not in pain. Kira I love you. I love you too Scott. We end up falling asleep in each other's arms looking into each other's eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira's POV

I wake up first and just stare at him can't help but the feeling of love overwhelms me. After about 5 minutes Scott wakes up and finds me starring at him. He leans over and gives me a short passionate kiss before getting up and saying I'm gonna take a quick shower. Can I join you? Sure. Me and Scott walk hand in hand to the bathroom. I get in first and Scott follows me. Once we're both in the shower I give him a kiss completely forgetting the fact that we're both naked for a second. That second is over pretty quickly as our hands start to wonder. We've never been together before but that didn't matter. I use his shampoo and wash his hair as he does the same to me. Then I start to wash his body with his soap and he does the same to me but he takes his time moving his hands slowly and that causes me to let out a soft moan. I've never seen Scott naked and he's never seen me naked before. If I had it my way we would have tooken a shower together earlier. To me this just means we'll be doing more soon. After we're done shower we both go to the dresser and get clothes out (I had been staying the night a lot lately so he told me I could keep some clothes there). Once we were done getting dressed I couldn't help but to tell him he looks nice all the time. You look beautiful all the time too. Once were done we head to school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott's POV

Once we get to school we hop off my bike (motorcycle) I give Kira a small kiss before she says she need to talk to Lydia. Ok I need to talk to Stiles anyway. See you in a minute. As soon as Kira goes to find Lydia Stiles walks up to me with Malia attached to his hip. Hey bro what's up? Nothing much. How are things between you and Kira? Well this morning we took a shower together. Have you guys had sex yet? No….. but I want to. I mean today when we were in the shower together it felt right between us. I have a feeling things might be looking up for you two though. OK. I have a question for you. What Stiles? Me and Malia were gonna go camping this week I thought it would be a good idea for Malia to get to spend some time in the woods again and I was wonder if you and Kira wanted to come. I would love to go I'll just have to ask Kira but she'll probably say yes. I hope so. See you later Stiles and Malia you too. See you later Scott.

Kira"a POV

As I look for Lydia and find her fairly quickly too. Hey Lydia. Hey Kira what's up? Nothing what about you? Same here. So how are things between you and Scott? Well this morning we took a shower together. Have you guys had sex yet? No…. I want to but I don't know if Scott wants to. Honey do you really think Scott doesn't want to have sex with you. It's in their human nature and with him being a werewolf his feelings are amplified like everything else is so think again. Do you really think that Lydia? Yes I do, and I have a feeling you too might be having sex soon. Ok gotta get to class bye. Bye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day at lunch.

Scott's POV

So Kira Stiles and Malia want to know if we'd go camping with them tomorrow. Would you like to go? Yes I would what about you Scott? I already told them I was going if you were. Well then Stiles count us in.

Kira's POV

As everyone starts to leave the cafeteria I tell Scott to go ahead that I'll catch up with him later and I catch up to Lydia. Lydia can I ask you something? Yeah sure what is it? When ever I'm kissing Scott I can't help but to get the feeling to just rip his clothes off. Why does it keep happening? It's probably because you wanna have sex with him. Well I figured that but how do I make it stop? Have sex with him and soon. Are you sure that will make it stop? It won't make it stop but it will make you stop worrying about it so much. Ok I gotta go catch up with Scott. Ok but one thing I'll talk to Scott about it for you. You didn't hear this from me but he's been asking Stiles the same thing. Really? Yeah. Ok bye. Bye.


	2. The Moment

Kira's POV

I called Scott and told him I would pick him up in one hour so we could head the camp site then I start packing. While I'm packing I think of what Lydia said earlier so I pack 3 condoms. I had an idea yesterday when I got home after Scott dropped me off so I went to the store. I picked up a king sized air mattress and a 6 person tent with a little screened in porch and 2 lanterns and a box of matches for the camping trip. I told Scott I had a six person tent we could use and and I had my own air mattress. I packed 3 pairs of pj's one pair had shorts another had pajama bottoms and the other was a night gown. I packed three outfits two of which had a t-shirt and shorts while the third was a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt, and a sweat shirt. I had on my combat boots so I packed a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of slippers. Once I was done packed and ready I took my stuff down to my car and then went back up to grab two pillows and two blankets. Then I went to pick Scott up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott's POV

Once Kira called me and told me she would be there to pick me up in an hour I started packing. She told me she had a six person tent we could use and her own air mattress. So I went to my closet and dug out my air mattress. Once I found it I started packing clothes. I packed one pair of night clothes and two pairs of clothes. I had on my boots so I packed my gym shoes and I know it seems silly but a packed a condom in case I got lucky. Then I took my bags down stairs and sat them on the porch then went back up to grab a pillow and blanket. Once I was back on the porch Kira pulled up. She came over and gave me a hand with my bags and put them in the trunk then we got in the car then headed to the campsite Stiles and Malia told us to meet them at. When we got there Stiles and Malia had already set up so we got to work. When Kira pulled out the tent I didn't expect it to be so big but it was. Once we got the tent set up we blew our air mattresses up and to my surprise Kira told me not to worry about mine that she brought one for us to share and she forgot to mention it. Once we had everything in the tent we made our beds put our bags in the corner and got the lanterns out. Once we were done with everything it was time for dinner. Stiles told me and Kira to find fire wood while him and Malia got the food ready. Once we gathered fire wood I told Kira I would go get the matched out of her bag while she set up the wood. Once I was inside I got her bag out and looked for matches I found them but when I picked them up there were three condoms underneath the box. I guess Kira feels the same way I do. I quickly grab the matches and take them to Kira by the time I was out of the tent she had already had the fire set. Well you work fast. Thanks. Your welcome. Will you hand me the gasoline can. Yeah here you go. Thanks. Your welcome again. Once the fire is set we all gather around the fire and sit. Then I come up with an idea. Who want to go for a swim? Me they say one by one. Well then let's go. Malia stops them an say I didn't bring a swim suit. Neither did I. None of us did Scott says. Ok. We all head to the lake. When we get there me and Stiles take our shirts, pants, and shoes of jumping in in our boxers. Well then Kira said taking of her shirt then her jeans and her shoes and jumps in. Malia just stands there for a sec then takes off her clothes and jumps in. Once they're all in Stiles and Malia head to the other end of the lake and leave me and Kira there by ourselves. Well this is fun. Yeah. Kira swims over to me and whispers something in my ear so Malia can't hear just to be safe. When I hear what she said I go crazy. We quickly swim to the edge of the lake and disappear. Once we're out of the lake we grab some towels from the trunk of Kira's car. Once we have the towels we grab a blanket and a change of clothes and go into the woods. Once we find a clearing we dry off and start to change into some dry clothes. Once I have my wet clothes off I bend down to my bag to grab some clothes when Kira grabs my hand. What are you doing? What I've wanted to do for a long time. What would that be? This. Kira grabs my towel and throws it off to the side and grabs me and starts to kiss me. After about five minutes she takes off her towel and throws it to the side and pushes me on the ground. We kiss for about five minutes before I separate our lips. Are you sure you wanna do this? Are you seriously asking me that. I'm guessing that's a yes. You guessed correctly. I love you. I love you too. I love hearing you say that. Shut up and kiss me. Your wish is my command but first. I reach over to the bag and grab a condom. Safety first. Oh god you're crazy but then again that's one of the reason I fell in love with you. It doesn't take that long for us to lose ourselves in each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
